


I've (Never) Forgiven Your Mistakes

by Krasimer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And married Narcissa, Canon Compliant, Lucius broke it off, M/M, Post-Canon, Sirius and Lucius dated while in school, Sirius is Dead, Sirius is a portrait, That Has Got To Sting, Young Love, a story told in three parts, ex-boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 21:32:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11883252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krasimer/pseuds/Krasimer
Summary: For a moment before he turned away, Lucius could have sworn that he saw something like regret in the animagus's eyes. But, like the man himself, it was gone far too quickly for him to understand. He looked down in complete horror at his finger, sneering at the family ring he had once abandoned in favor of a dog animagus. Yanking it off, he hurled it as far as he could, jerking himself to his feet and retrieving his wand, snarling to turn and fight off a couple of people, not caring who they were. He heard Bellatrix scream something, felt the air distort as her spell whipped past his face...(Originally written in 2012.)





	I've (Never) Forgiven Your Mistakes

Sirius sighed as he finally put down his quill from writing a Charms essay, rubbing his forehead.

Looking around the long empty classroom, he rubbed the back of his neck, wondering if James and the rest of them had already gone to dinner or if it was past curfew yet...He hadn't really kept track. Suddenly the door slammed open, admitting a sobbing Lucius Malfoy, the blonde rubbing at his eyes, his face becoming increasingly redder. Grabbing at his finger, he pulled hard, clenching his fist and throwing himself at Sirius. Sirius, upon finding himself with armfuls of sobbing blonde, gasped at the rare show of emotion.

“I don't want to be a Malfoy anymore!” Lucius half-cried, half-screamed, throwing the signet ring he had pulled off onto the ground somewhere behind Sirius, the Gryffindor sinking to his knees to pull the Slytherin closer. “Shh...” he whispered, running a hand through the hair of the one in his lap, pulling out the ribbon keeping it bound. “It'll be alright, I'll keep you safe.” he pressed a soft kiss to the top of Lucius's head, silently crying along with his boyfriend. “I promise I'll keep you safe from your family.”

 

~

 

Lucius smirked at Harry. “Hand over the prophecy, Potter, or watch your friends die.” Harry glared back at him, hand wrapped tightly around the glass ball that contained the words that directed his life. Lucius froze at the angry words coming from behind him.

“Leave my Godson ALONE.”

Turning to face the man he had not seen since leaving Hogwarts, he expected any reaction on the spectrum, glares, curses, yelling. What he did not expect, was for Sirius to forgo his wand usage and punch him hard in the face. Standing where he was for a moment while the rest of the Order apparated in, Sirius glared at him.

“Well Lucius,” he whispered. “Guess you're more proud to be a Malfoy than you used to be.” Lucius sat up, his wand still on the floor at his side, signet ring making a horrible noise as it scraped along the ground.

"I guess being a Malfoy won out in the end.” he finished.

For a moment before he turned away, Lucius could have sworn that he saw something like regret in the animagus's eyes. But, like the man himself, it was gone far too quickly for him to understand. He looked down in complete horror at his finger, sneering at the family ring he had once abandoned in favor of a dog animagus. Yanking it off, he hurled it as far as he could, jerking himself to his feet and retrieving his wand, snarling to turn and fight off a couple of people, not caring who they were. He heard Bellatrix scream something, felt the air distort as her spell whipped past his face...

...And directly into the chest of one Sirius Black.

Sirius stopped laughing as his cousin started, the universe perhaps choosing one over the other. With one last choked chuckle, Sirius fell backward through the veil, never appearing on the other side. Lucius watched as Harry Potter was restrained from leaping through to follow his Godfather, Lucius himself staring in wide eyed shock as he realized that Sirius still hadn't fallen through the other side yet, not even as a corpse. It seemed he never would. Lucius was too late in realizing what he wanted.

 

~

 

In the Hall of Heroes, at Hogwarts, there hangs a portrait of Sirius Black. With his son working as Potions professor, Lucius Malfoy goes to visit him. The portrait has the same personality, but it's not him.

It won't ever be.

Standing in front of the wall, he watches Sirius watching him. “Being a Malfoy didn't win out,” he whispered once, eyes directed at the ground. “I still loved you. I was a fool and an idiot...But I suppose it doesn't matter now.”

Looking down from his portrait, Sirius tilts his head. “When did it start mattering?” he sighed. “The war's over, I'm gone from the living world, and you...You still have a life to live. You need to go live it instead of hanging around a dead man's portrait.”

**Author's Note:**

> Still just going through my files and posting my old works that never got posted anywhere. 
> 
> Tell me if you liked it? Hated it?


End file.
